Akame ga Kill: Clockwork
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: Amongst the corruption of the Capital, two men within plot to overthrow the current system in the hopes of restoring the former glory of the one mighty Empire. (Contain spoilers! Comment if you think I should continue this!)
1. Prologue

The Capital; a corrupt cesspool of scum and villainy were the greedy rule and the masses suffer. At the top of this corruption was Prime Minister Honest. He freely manipulated the young emperor Makoto to carry out his will. Anyone who would have challenged him have grown silent, either out of fear or assassinated by Honest's various 'minions'.

Joker despised it, he despised this rotten government, and the greatest irony of all: he was apart of it. He was a politician, one of the bureaucrats that fed off the dying empire. It disgusted him, how these people only cared about their well being while the citizens they were sworn to serve lay dying in the streets due to starvation at best.

Joker inherited this position from his father, had he not giving his father his word on his death bed Joker would have left this life along time ago. He had seen the sparks of rebellion rise time and time again throughout the land, only to be snuffed out by the Empire's agents.

_Child assassins_, when Joker learned of this he almost openly declared his hatred with the government, but such a move would only bring his own execution. So he did what he had been doing all these years, he held his anger and remained silent.

He hated himself for being such a coward, sometimes Joker wish he _did_ declare his disgust just to end this sad, awful joke. Perhaps he could have become a martyr. Joker was glad he didn't, for he meet an unlikely ally and fellow politician who shared his views on the Capitol.

"The current government is a rotten cancer slowly sucking the life out of this once glorious empire." He told Joker. "Perhaps together, we can make it grand once again."

What his benefaction suggested was treason, but with the current state of affairs within and around the Empire, such a plot could work without as much risk of discovery...Until it was too late of course.

With the sparks of rebellion forming into a powerful flame in the form of the Revolutionary Army gathering its strength in the south and the threat of Prince Numa Seika in the North, the Empire's attention was diverted between these exterior threats. They wouldn't be expecting a coup from within.

It was a risk well worth the end results if they were to succeed, and they WILL succeed, for Joker's ally had a few trump card under his sleeve:An Imperial Arm he kept hidden from the Prime Minister.

There were 48 of these mysterious and powerful Arms all with various appearances and abilities. Most are unaccountably for but the Empire has a dozen or so. Joker's spies also told him of a group of assassins linked to the Revolutionary Army operating in the Capital that is made up of Imperial Arms users.

This particular Arm's ability was on par with the dreaded Ensdeath's ice manipulating Imperial Arm, but for a different reason than one would 1st think: This Arm had the ability to manipulate one's memories and mind, replacing and rewriting them however the user choices.

With the help of the Imperial Arm, Joker and his ally have gradually amassed a secret army of their own, ready to fight and die on their command.

Inspired by the group of assassins known as Night Raid, -the latter of which was becoming a concern to the corrupt government and other greedy scum within the Capital- Joker suggested they form their own cover unit.

Thus Clockwork was born; a group of 5 including Joker himself which carries out espionage, sabotage, and eliminates other threats to the planed coup d'etat.

These men and woman fight for the reformation of a dying empire and, like many others, would die if needed to change the current corruption within the Capital.

* * *

><p>On one of the various rooftops overlooking the Capital's military district, 5 figures covered by the pitch black night stood overlooking a large square. The square was filled with warehouses containing various munitions for the Army and several Imperials patrolling the grounds.<p>

"Is everything set D?" A man with long black hair and brown eyes who wore an outfit perfectly suiting for a nobleman asked.

The man he referred to as D was crouched in front of him. The latter had short blue hair, a scar across his nose, dark blue eyes and wore a skin tight shirt that framed his biceps, a red helmet similar to what the Imperials wore, green baggy pants with various pockets, short black boots and two generator looking gadgets on the back each of his shoulders.

D looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Aye, all set and ready to go J."

A shorter, teenage looking man with short gray-blond hair and yellow "snake eyes" and wore black pants that became puffy just before they reached his feet, white bandages that were wrapped around his lower legs and arms, black slip-on shoes, and a thin, green, unzipped hoody that showed his chest crossed his arms. Two twin swords were holstered on each of his sides.

"Finally, our enemies shall know of our existence." He said.

The 4th man, the tallest one of the 5, chuckled. "And here I though you liked all this sneaking around S?"

The tall man had dark spiky hair, black eyes, a small scar on his chin, and wore dark blue pants, sandals with flame portrayed on them, and a large coat he kept unzippered with these fluffy feathers spread around the top of the coat.

"Even I get tired of staying in the shadows P." S replied. "A change of pace every now and then is all I ask."

The 5th member of the group -A brown-skinned man from the western tribe with light gray hair, gray eyes and multicolored war paint on his face, arms and chest and wore nothing more that a straw made skirt and several small bands around his right arm and left leg and held a wooden spear in his left hand- Grunted in agreement.

"Today marks the beginning of my revenge for the decimation of my tribe." He said emotionlessly. "Let us wait no longer."

J smirked. "You heard R, D. Do what you love best."

D smiled, showing his teeth. He pulled out a small detonator from one of his many pockets. "With pleasure!" D said as he pressed the button.

Suddenly, warehouse after warehouse exploded in a huge ball of fire. Panicking, the Imperials ran back and forth trying to figure out what was going on while trying NOT to get caught up in the blasts. After most of the warehouses were blown to pieces and other set on fire, secondary explosions rocked the square shooting out various colors high up in the sky.

The colors began to take shape over the red lit night. They showed a picture of a large clock tower with various decorations spread around it as if they were the frame of some art piece.

Above the tower word took shape: CLOCKWORK

"You've outdone yourself." J said.

D rubbed his thumb over his nose. "That's nothing. You should see when I'm truly inspired."

J pulled out something from his left side pocket; it was a strange metal glove with a purple jewel in the center of its backside. J put the glove on over his right hand.

"Now its my turn." As he said this, the jewel fastened on his glove began to glow, what looked like an eye appeared inside the purple jewel and quickly opened soon after it formed.

_'Obey my command.' _

These words echoed in the minds of several Imperials located in the burning square below. These men were already _marked_ by J prior to this operation.

'_Strike at those who serve the corrupt government of the Capital. Spare no one!_'

At the voice's commanded, those Imperials whose minds were affected drew their weapons and yelled in bloody raged. They rushed to the nearest Imperial not _marked_ and violently attacked them.

The members of Clockwork could hear the screams and shouts from there:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Death to the Capital!"

"Arrgaaa!"

"Why are you doing this?! Aren't we friends?!"

"I have no friends who serve the corrupt."

"Someone get reinforcements!"

"Die traitors!"

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

"To the restoration of our glorious Empire! Show no quarter!"

The rising flames illuminated the square, showing the ongoing battle between those who were but a moment ago allies.

"Now isn't that a wonderful sight." P said with a smile. "You gotta love that Imperial Arm of yours J."

J moved the glove in front of his face. "The power to twist one's memories and enslave one's mind. A truly powerful weapon in our struggle against the Capital. The Conqueror's Hand; a fitting name for such an Imperial Arm."

J lowered his hand and turned around. "We're done here. Time to withdraw." The other 4 followed him without delay, leaving the square in its state of disarray.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! Dark here, showing off one of my various story ideas. I've been following Akame ga Kill (or Kiru) since the anime came out a month ago, and I've seen the potential 'sandbox' that this anime can be. So I though up this story idea of two politicians within the Capital planning a coup while everything else is going on in the main story.<strong>

**This entry is nothing more than a "sampling"(which I extended for better detail of characters and such.) Seeing if anyone would wish to see this story take form. Comment ur opinions on a Review and perhaps you'll get your wish.**


	2. The Day After

Joker, or better know as Jast Ritterlichkeit (Pronounced as Vast Rit-ter-lih-kite) walked down one of the many large passageways of the Imperial Palace. Occasionally he spotted a few servants or fellow politicians talking amongst themselves.

As Jast passed he heard bits and pieces but each conversation was about the attack that occurred last night. Joker smiled at his group's debut, that was just the start and already the Capital was in an uproar.

Jast walked along an open passageway that had gardens to either side. "Have you heard the news Jast?" A familiar voice called out ahead of him.

Jast looked to the source of the voice, it was Fuyu: the Chairmen of the Senate and a close friend to Jast. The man was sitting in a chair set in one of the outside gardens, he was holding a cup of tea in one hand while resting his other on the table before him.

Fuyu had medium sized wavy bluish white hair and same colored eyes, a common feature for one of the Partas clan. He wore a white colored outfit befitting an Imperial Politician, he also wore a short cape over his left arm and a handful of military medals hanging on his right chest.

"They say an uprising took place in the Military district last night." He said with a sly smile as Jast approached him. "Several key storage areas were set ablaze as several of the guards rioted against the Capital."

Fuyu took a sip of his tea before continuing. "They say that they managed to capture several of the rebels, but they only spoke anti-government accusations despite even the most sophisticated interrogation techniques."

Fuyu looked up at Jast, the latter whom was standing to his right. "Quite frankly the Prime Minister is at a loss of how these traitors could withstand such pain and agony without spilling a single useful piece of information before he ordered their executions."

Jast smiled. "And its all thanks to you." He said with a whisper.

Fuyu looked away with a smug look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jast." He took another sip of his tea. "I'm just a simple politician serving our glorious Empire."

Jast kept the smile on his face. 'You may say that in case someone unwanted is listening in, but we both know that you gave me the Conqueror's Hand.' He thought to himself. 'You are a true patriot, despite your origins from the North you wish to see this Empire return to its former glory same as I.'

Jast was about to add to his friend's fake obviously when someone caught both their attentions. "Oh? And what business does the noble Jast of the Ritterlichkeit house have with my dear brother?" A female voice filled with pride and a hint of dread said from the way Jast approached from. Both Jast and Fuyu turned to see the all to familiar person.

"Esdeath!" Fuyu almost jumped up from his chair, he placed his tea cup on the table in front of him and quickly paced over the the fearsome general with arms open. He embraced the fabled Strongest of the Empire, rubbing his left cheek affectionately on her right. "It's been too long!"

Esdeath smiled. "Its been one day Fuyu." She 'gently' started pushing the overaffectionat Fuyu from her face. "Honestly, its like you can't live without me in your presence."

"Oh but I _can't_!" Fuyu managed to say despite his face being pushed away. "Your big brother Fuyu can't live without his little sister Esdeath!"

Esdeath chuckled coldly. "Maybe I should start taking you on my military campaigns. It would be like old times."

Before Fuyu could reply, Jast cut into the conversation. "Speaking of, where did you return triumphant from battle this time General Esdeath?"

Esdeath looked at the long, black hair politician in amusement. "The Northern Territory, were I defeated the hero prince Numa Seika and put an end to the threat of invasion from the Northern Tribes."

A cold drop of sweat ran down Jast's neck. Once again Esdeath exceeded everyone's expectations by defeating the Northerners within a _day_. Everyone's except Fuyu's and himself. Still, the feat was rather unbelievable all the same.

"Most thought quelling the Northerners would take a year." Jast said with a half smile.

Esdeath smirked. "For any other general perhaps, but I'm very different from most of the one's that call themselves generals here."

Fuyu released Esdeath from his embrace and patted her shoulder. "Indeed! My dear sister is far above these pathetic military men. Most had barely seen as much combat as the two of us have."

Esdeath looked at Fuyu. "If you truly feel that way, why don't you become a general again? I'm sure I can persuade Honest if you want."

Fuyu let out a short laugh. "I've had my fill of war for now dear sister, I rather enjoy the pointlessness of politics and bureaucratics. They tend show how much time is wasted arguing over the obvious choices and the ridiculous excuses these politicians make to have their way."

Fuyu nodded to Jast. "Not including you Jast. You're one of the few who doesn't waste time arguing over pointless matters and gets down to the manner at hand. I respect that audacity."

Jast responded with a nod. "Thank you, that means alot to me."

"As much as I want to amuse you further," Esdeath said more to Fuyu than Jast. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. The Prime Minister wanted to speak with me."

Fuyu looked to her with a smile. "Best not to keep that greedy bastard waiting, assuming he still isn't huffing and puffing his way towards your meeting place."

Esdeath let out a short laugh. "You always know how to put me in a good mood." She placed her left hand over his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you later brother." And with that, she left the two and walked off to meet Prime Minister Honest.

After the fearsome general was well out of sight, Jast turned to Fuyu. "It always surprises me to no end how casually close you too are."

Fuyu chuckled. "Its all an act I assure you. An inside joke between the two of us to throw off these weak minded fools within the palace." He gave Jast a sly smile. "We're not even brother and sister. Just the last two survivors of our clan, though I suppose that makes each other the closest thing to family we have left."

Jast gave Fuyu a half smile. "I recall you mentioning that once or twice, though you never did tell me how you survived the slaughter of your clan."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "I didn't? Well I suppose I can tell you as we make our way to today's pointless debate." As he said this, the Chairmen of the Senate walked around Jast and began to walk towards the Senate hall. "Politics can be so amusing, but so bothersome at the same time."

Jast followed his friend and nodded in agreement. "Just goes to show how pointless these hearings really are."

"Indeed! When this government is remade the 1st thing to go will be the useless politicians and these time wasting debates."

Jast eyed his friend. "Careful what you say, it might send the wrong idea." He said as a warning.

Fuyu chuckled. "Forgive me, I tend to forget where we are sometimes. Anyway, I have yet to tell you how I survived that brute attack upon my people."

Fuyu paused for a moment before continuing. "You see, unlike Esdeath who was fortunate enough to be away during the time of the attack, I was there in the thick of it. The Northern Tribe that attacked us spared no one as they murdered and raped my clan. I received an almost fatal wound from a sword wielding Tribesmen as I tried my best to help fight them off, but I was just a child back then and could do little to help my people."

Fuyu frowned. "I layed on the frozen tundra bleeding out, my friends and family all dead or dying around me. I was sure I would die with them but that's when I heard a voice." Fuyu smiled again. "It called out to me, penetrating my mind. '_Are you the one? The one I've been waiting for?_' It asked of me."

"Suddenly with renewed strength and curious determination I managed to pick myself up and set out to find the one calling out to me. I followed in the direction the voice seemed to come from, along the way I found medical herbs that I used to stop myself from bleeding to death. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the owner of the voice placed those herbs there."

"I kept walking for days, finding food and other essentials curiously placed along my path, all the while continuously hearing the voice calling to me.

'_Are you the one? The one I've been waiting for?_'"

"Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months before i finally stumbled upon a cave. Looking into the cave, I heard the voice echo from within.

'_Come young one, come and prove you are the one I seek._'

After a moments hesitation, I marched into the cave. At the end of the cave, I found a Danger Beast. Some sort of giant ice lizard. It attacked me, quickly proving to be tougher than any other Danger Beast I had fought before."

"Our battle raged for many hours, finally I managed to land a death blow on the formidable beast. I collapsed on my knees, exhausted from the hard fought battle. Suddenly, I bright purple light shone from within the back iced wall of the cave and once again I heard the voice that lead me here."

'_Well done, young warrior. You have proven your worth to me._'

"The ice wall began to shatter, revealing a metal glove with a purple jewel embedded in the center. Again the voice spoke as the mysterious object seemed to drift down towards me. '_You are the one I have waited almost a millennia for. You are my new master, use me, the Imperial Arm known as the Conqueror's Hand, as you see fit._'"

"I took the Imperial Arm and wore it, feeling its power while at the same time completely understanding it in an instant." Fuyu looked at Jast. "You know the feeling too, when you first wore the Conqueror's Hand."

Jast nodded. That Imperial Arm seemed to telepathically tell its user everything function it is able to do at an incredibly fast speed. When Jast first realized this, he was quite baffled at the Imperial Arm. It was like a living essence, but different from the organic Imperial Arms he has head of.

"Later, I would journey to the Capital were I would find Esdeath, the only other known survivor of our clan. At this time she was well on her way of making a name for herself in the Imperial Army." Fuyu continued his tale. "The Empire was more that agreeable to have a second Partas clan survivor amongst their ranks, almost instantly conscripted me into the army."

Fuyu smiled. "I proved to be just as fearsome as Esdeath in combat and on the chance occasion that the two of us were on the same battlefield left nightmares in the minds of friend and foe alike. However, I developed a taste for politics and proposed several laws and projects that still greatly benefit the Empire to this very day. When Honest took over as Prime Minister, he persuaded the young Emperor into giving me the position of Chairman of the Senate."

Fuyu chuckled. "In the current Empire, Chairman is the third most powerful position. The second being Prime Minister and first of course the Emperor. He made a deal with me, offering bribes in the way of women and wealth in exchange for the names of his all political enemies."

Fuyu looked back at Jast. "I believe you know that you are on that list as well Jast, but you are far from the top of it I assure you."

"How reassuring." Jast said sarcastically.

"At least you don't need to worry about any assassination attempts, at least for the time being." Fuyu said casually.

"Its funny, with Esdeath in the military accepting favors in return to be allowed to act as she wishes, myself as the Chairmen of the Senate, revealing his political enemies and suppressing them as he requests, and the young Emperor being manipulated into doing as Honest wishes, the Prime Minister hold an alarming amount of power within the Capital. One would dare say that he himself is the government."

'That will change in the coming days.' Jast thought to himself. 'Honest's days as Prime Minister are numbered.'

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

"What should be done about the recent uprising?!" One of the more annoying politicians by Fuyu's definition: a loud mouthed fool by the name of Nark shouted across the room. Today's hearing has been about the attack that shocked many within the Capital.

"The destruction of those supplies at the hands of our own soldiers greatly calls the loyalty of our own soldiers into question! Who can we trust if those that sworn to fight for the Empire turn their swords against us?!"

"I agree with Senator Nark." An elderly senator whose name Fuyu forgotten added. "I propose that a review of the loyalty of the Imperial Army, as well as an investigation of any who even seem disloyal to the Empire be issued immediately."

Fuyu smiled. "Then we shall cast a vote upon the point brought up my Senator Nark and Senator Miru." Fuyu hesitated briefly to quickly read the elderly senator's name which was thankfully on a sheet in front of him along with the seating order of each Senator.

Being Chairman didn't mean he remembered the names of every politician within the Senate, which was why he silently thanked Jast once again for giving him the sheet.

"All those in agreement." Fuyu waited, allowing those who agreed to raise their hands. Almost every Senator in the room raised their hands. "Very well, it is decided that the Senate shall request a review of every soldier's loyalty within the Imperial Army as well as an investigation into those whose loyalties seem wavered."

Fuyu looked at Senator Nark. "Senator Nark, as this motion was brought up by you I ask that you make up the request as well as overseeing the motion being presented to Commander-in-Chief Budo." Fuyu smiled, he truly liked making these politicians accountable for their own ideas.

Senator Nark looked back at the Chairman, half in surprise, half in resentment. "I shall see to it immediately Chairman Fuyu."

Fuyu straightened himself in his chair. "Very well then, unless anyone has anything else the wish to bring up today, I call today's hearing concluded."

The Senators waited a few moments before gradually standing up and heading towards one of the various exits of the large Senate Hall, which was in fact more of a large theater like room.

Fuyu slumped back in his chair and let out a sigh. "It is so stressful to keep up appearances."

"Thankfully this hearing wasn't as long lasting as they usually are." Jast said as he approached his friend. "Otherwise you would have had a headache like you usually get."

Fuyu smiled, still slumped back in his chair. "I am thankful for that, and it was amusing how Senator Nark resented me for making him do all the work for his idea." He looked at Jast. "These politicians think that they can get away with any real work."

"Which is why you both despise these politics and yet enjoy using you power to make these Senator do what they should be doing."

"Thus most despise me but can do little about it." Fuyu laughed. "I'm going to enjoy their reformation."

"No need to get ahead of yourself Fuyu." A new, younger sounding voice said. "We're only at the first step." Jast turned around and saw the youngest looking member of his group Clockwork.

Serpentine was the young teen's name or rather the organic Imperial Arm controlling the boy's body. Serpentine was a parasitic organic Imperial Arms in the form of a snake, he bites a person, injecting his venom which allows him to..._reproduce_ inside of that person's body and take control.

Currently his host name is Steven, the youngest child of a wealthy merchant residing in the palace as well as a user for another Imperial Arms. Shortly after Serpentine took control, Fuyu persuaded Honest into allowing a playmate or two for Emperor Makoto. This allowed 'Steven' to get close to the Emperor as a friend and an agent for Fuyu and Jast in case they need an ally close to the Emperor.

Steven wore a pure white dress shirt and pants, black dress shoes and a red bowtie. He hid his yellow snake eyes with a pair of contacts Fuyu gave him, making them appear to be normal human light blue eyes.

"Ah, Steven." Fuyu said with a smile. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"The Emperor requests your presence. He wishes to hear more about your heroic tale of Vallocc the Pure." Serpentine said rather unamused. "He seems to enjoy these made up stories of yours. After this coup is over perhaps you should take up writing."

Fuyu laughed. "I think I'll be far too busy being the new Prime Minister Steven, but thank you for the suggestion." He sat up from his chair. "By the way, are there any issues with your family?"

Serpentine shook his head. "They don't suspect a thing, how could they when I retain my host's memories and habits?"

Fuyu smiled, he began to move down towards Jast. "Good, not that I doubted you couldn't perform the role of Steven well. I'm just worried that you may make a mistake."

"If that were to happen, I would just jump to another body."

"Perhaps..." Fuyu looked at Jast. "This may take awhile, as the young Emperor is a fan of my stories. I'll meet you at the usual place tonight."

Jast smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p><em>8PM, Imperial Time.<em>

In side of his office, Jast sat in a chair adjacent to his desk, he was reviewing several new laws and taxes recently put in place while writing down any issues he found with them as well as his personal opinions. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Jast said without turning his gaze.

The door opened as Fuyu stepped into the room. "Sorry I arrived so late, I ran into Esdeath on the way here an learn something interesting."

"No problem Fuyu, I had to review this paperwork anyway." Jast looked up at his friend and co-conspirator. The latter had pulled up a chair and sat across the busy politician. "What news did you learn from your 'dear sister'?"

Fuyu rested his elbows on the table, he folded his hands together in front of his mouth. "Honest asked her if she could start killing off some of his political enemies. Top of his list was the former Prime Minister, who is on his way to the Capital as we speak."

Jast shot a serious look at Fuyu. This move was a bit bold for Honest. "She's going to kill him in plane daylight?"

"More specifically her Three Beast, but yes." Fuyu lifted one of his hands and used to rest his head on one side. "Apparently they're gonna frame Night Raid for the assassinations. At first no one will believe it, but the intended targets have heavy guards."

"So when the kill number rises, people will start to believe Night Raid killed them due to the skill someone has to have in order to kill such heavily guarded targets..." Jast concluded. "Its clever as a frame job, but there has to be more than that."

Fuyu smiled. "I agree, this is a ploy to draw out Night Raid. Using their name to kill just politicians will anger them and draw them into confrontation."

The Chairman reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on the table and pushed it towards Jast. "I have a copy of the hit list and circled the one that will be useful after our coup. Unfortunately we may not be able to save all of them but we can save most if we split up our forces."

Jast picked up the list and looked over it. There were over fifty names of various politicians known to disagree with Prime Minister Honest. Out of those names, about half were circled by Fuyu. He noted that the Former Prime Minister wasn't one of the circled names.

"Quite a number of targets here," Jast looked at Fuyu. "How do you think we should deploy our forces?"

"I think Pyro and Drake should be deployed to protect the most valuable on that list." Fuyu said, gesturing Jast for the list. The latter gave him the list, then Fuyu pointed out the names of the two most valued politicians he circled. "I'll give you their locations later, as for the others. We'll send several of our other _volunteer_ forces to provide additional security."

"What about Serpentine and Raryu?" Jast stopped himself from adding 'and myself'

"They'll be on standby, a few of these targets will be here in the Capital. Who knows, this may give Raryu his chance to kill The Three Beasts."

"That's right." Jast placed one of his hands on his chin. "He only agreed to help us if he can take revenge for his tribe that was decimated by Esdeath's army."

"And in the coming days we may be able to give him an advance deposit."

Jast nodded. "I'll begin making preparations in the morning."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "Very well, I bid you a goodnight Jast." He said as he sat up from his chair. Fuyu began to move towards the door, opened it and took a step out before turning back around.

"To think, our little group only reveal themselves yesterday and already it's being tested against some formidable forces."

"Life moves in strange ways sometimes."

Fuyu laughed. "All too true Jast. All too true." With that, he closed the door to Jast's office. Moving on to his own chambers and eagerly awaiting tomorrow when his forces will match their worth with Esdeath's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! First wanna say thanks for reading this, means a lot to me. Second this entry is just an extension to catch the interest of readers and see if they wish this story to continue or not. Third, in case anyone didn't figure it out the events of this chapter take place during the beginning of Episode 5 in the anime. (And yes, Sheele is dead. Sorry fans of her's, she died way too soon in the story for me to include her.)<strong>

**To that end, I've been reading Akame ga Kill manga and noticed how much different it is after Miss JUSTICE dies by Mine's hands. There are a ton of story elements altered and abandoned in the anime that I think would have been worth keeping in.**

**So,(should enough readers wish this story to continue) I'll be following the manga story rather than the anime.**


End file.
